Veränderungen
by Tawiga89
Summary: Was sich alles verändert, wenn Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy das neue Schulsprecherpaar werden? Und was wird sich erst alles verändern, wenn die beiden einen seltsamen Deal schließen und Hermine dadurch in Dracos Schuld steht?


**Veränderungen**

Kapitel 1

Mit einem liebevollen Blick, strich Hermine über das Schulsprecherabzeichen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Ihr siebtes und letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts hatte gestern begonnen und man hatte sie zur Schulsprecherin ernannt. Genau das hatte sie sich immer gewünscht. Natürlich würde es eine große Herausforderung werden. Schließlich war dies ihr Abschlussjahr und sie hatte sich das Ziel gesetzt, als beste ihres Jahrgangs abzuschließen. Das erforderte intensives Lernen und keinerlei Ablenkungen. Zum Glück hatte sie sich im Sommer von Ron getrennt. Er hatte angefangen, ihr zur Last zu fallen. Ständig wollte er sie vom lernen abhalten und mit ihr Zauberschach spielen oder zum Quidditch gehen. Dabei müsste er nach sechs Jahren doch wissen, dass sie sich aus solchen Dingen nichts machte.

Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung hatten sie sich beide Mühe gegeben. Doch schnell hatte Hermine gemerkt, dass sie keine gemeinsame Zukunft haben würden. Nicht als Paar. Sie waren zu unterschiedlich und immer wenn Ron sie küsste, sie berührte, fühlte es sich falsch an. Er war eher wie ein Bruder für sie. Natürlich war er wütend und enttäuscht gewesen, als sie es ihm diesen Sommer erklärte. Er war regelrecht an die Decke gegangen. Aber er würde darüber hinweg kommen. Daher war es von Vorteil, dass Hermine heute ihre Schulsprecherräume beziehen konnte. Die räumliche Trennung würde ihnen beiden wohl erst einmal gut tun. Ron würde sich beruhigen und Hermine konnte ohne Ablenkungen lernen. Zufrieden sah sie sich in ihrem neuen Zimmer um. Es war groß und luxuriös. Sogar ein eigenes Badezimmer stand ihr zur Verfügung. Krumbein schien es auch zu gefallen. Er lag bereits auf dem riesigen Himmelbett und schnurrte zufrieden. Lachend ließ Hermine sich neben ihn fallen. Ja, dieses Jahr würde wunderbar werden.

"Waaas?" Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Sie sah den Direktor ungläubig an. Dann blickte sie zu dem blonden Jungen der neben ihr saß. Draco Malfoy hatte wie immer seine gelassene Maske aufgesetzt, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt. Dumbledore schmunzelte vergnügt. "Sie haben richtig gehört Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy wird Ihnen als zweiter Schulsprecher zur Seite stehen. Sie beide sind jetzt ein Team und ich hoffe, sie werden Ihre Häuserrivalitäten im Hinblick auf ihre neuen Schulsprecherpflichten überwinden." Als Hermine genauer hinsah, konnte Sie erkennen, dass hinter Malfoys Fassade seine Augen wütend funkelten. Ihm schien es auch nicht zu gefallen, ausgerechnet die beste Freundin seines Feindes und noch dazu eine Muggelgeborene als Schulsprecherpartnerin zu haben. Er blickte sie kurz grimmig von der Seite her an und strafte den Schulleiter mit völliger Ignoranz. "Natürlich Professor Dumbledore." Mit diesen Worten gab Hermine sich geschlagen und erhob sich. Malfoy tat es ihr gleich und gemeinsam verließen sie das Schulleiterbüro.

Kaum waren sie auf den Gängen drehte Malfoy sich zu ihr um. "Hör zu Granger. Ich weiß nicht wie diese Schule so tief sinken und ein Schlammblut zur Schulsprecherin machen konnte. Aber jetzt ist es nun mal so. Geh mir einfach aus dem Weg und denk bloß nicht, dass unsere neue Position irgendetwas ändert." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon. Snape wäre stolz auf diesen Abgang, dachte Hermine und wusste nicht so recht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Sie entschied sich dafür es nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen und schlenderte Malfoy hinterher.

Kurz vor seinen Räumen drehte Draco sich um und starrte seine Verfolgerin wütend an. "Ich habe gesagt du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen. Warum läufst du mir dann hinterher?" Hermine lächelte ihn zuckersüß an und blieb stehen. "Entschuldige bitte, aber ich habe meine Räume nicht freiwillig neben deine gelegt. Leider befinden sich die Schulsprecherräume direkt nebeneinander. Du Idiot! 'Butterblume'" Kaum hatte sie das Passwort genannt klappte ein Bild zur Seite und Hermine verschwand in ihren Räumen. Na das konnte ja ein tolles Jahr werden!

Draco blieb etwas verdutzt auf dem Gang stehen und blickte auf das Bild, hinter dem Hermine Granger eben verschwunden war. Hunde tobten auf einer Wiese herum und einer schien ihn regelrecht auszulachen. Ein großer schwarzer Hund rollte sich auf dem Boden und grinste ihn an. „Verdammt!" Mit diesen Worten ging er ein paar Schritte weiter und betrat ebenfalls seine Räume. Warum hatte man ausgerechnet Granger als Schulsprecherin ernennen müssen. Allerdings hätte er es sich denken können. Schließlich war sie die bekannte Ms. Perfect aus Gryffindor. Granger mit ihren perfekten Noten! Granger mit ihren perfekten Freunden! Granger mit ihrem verdammten perfekten Gehabe! Wütend schleuderte er seinen Umhang in die nächste Ecke. Und jetzt musste er mit dieser Gryffindorgöre auch noch das perfekte Schulsprecherpaar spielen. Diese Aussage Dumbledores hatte er jedenfalls verstanden. Dieser alte Trottel wollte doch schon immer die Schüler aus Slytherin sozialisieren. Wann verstand dieser Mann endlich, dass die Schüler aus Slytherin nun einmal anders waren und sich einen Dreck um andere Häuser scherten?

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzer ließ Draco sich in den grünen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Er würde Granger einfach ignorieren. Er würde neben ihr in den Versammlungen der Vertrauensschüler sitzen und sie ignorieren... „Mach dir doch nichts vor! Du wirst es nie schaffen sie zu ignorieren. Nicht sie. Das versuchst du doch schon seit Jahren!" Stöhnend schloss der Slytherin die Augen und versuchte erst einmal die kleine gehässige Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren. Übung konnte nicht schaden.

„Guten morgen meine liebste, tollste und beste Freundin." säuselte Ginny und umarmte Hermine von hinten bevor sie sich neben sie an den Gryffindor Tisch setzte. Misstrauisch beäugte diese sie von der Seite. „Was hast du schon wieder vor Gin?" Ginny erkannte, dass ihre Freundin sie durchschaut hatte. Dennoch versuchte sie sie weiterhin unschuldig drein zu blicken. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." „Ginny Weasley. Mach mir nichts vor. Ich kenne dich inzwischen gut genug. Also was kann deine liebste, tollste und beste Freundin mal wieder für dich tun?"

Mit einem Grinsen biss Ginny in ihr Marmeladenbrötchen. „Na schön... ich habe ein Date." platzte sie endlich mit der Neuigkeit heraus. „Bevor du fragst: ein Date mit Seamus." „Oh Ginny! Er ist doch nur ein Aufreißer. Der ist nicht ernsthaft an dir interessiert." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihre Freundin besorgt an. „Das weiß ich doch. Aber was wäre, wenn ich ebenfalls nicht ernsthaft an ihm interessiert bin? Ach Hermine... ich möchte doch nur ein bisschen Spaß." Ungläubig sah diese sie an. „Du möchtest mit Seamus... ich meine gleich beim ersten Date?" Der Rotschopf nickte vergnügt während sie sich ein ein Croissant auf den Teller legte. „Seamus ist in Ordnung. Er macht einem nichts vor. Mit ist vollkommen klar auf was ich mich da einlasse. Ich möchte es nur endlich tun, verstehst du?" Das Funkeln in ihren Augen ließ Hermine aufgeben. Natürlich verstand sie es. Mädchen in ihrem Alter dachten an kaum etwas anderes. Im Mädchenschlafsaal wurde nur darüber gesprochen, wer mit wem endlich geschlafen hatte. Ein Mädchen nach dem anderen verlor zur Zeit ihre Jungfräulichkeit. Hermine konnte diesen Gesprächen nichts abgewinnen und war sehr froh, dass sie ihre eigenen Räume hatte und nicht mehr im Schlafsaal mit den anderen Mädchen einquartiert war. Sie hatte ja noch Ginny mit der sie über diese Dinge reden konnte, wenn sie denn wirklich einmal über dieses Thema sprechen wollte.

„Wir möchten uns heute im Astronomieturm treffen. Und ich weiß, dass du heute Abend Patrouille hast. Könntest du dich bitte, bitte vom Turm fern halten?" sagte das jüngere Mädchen und blickte ihre Freundin aus großen Augen an. „Na schön." gab Hermine sich geschlagen. Wenn Ginny Weasley sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ließ sie sich sowieso von niemandem aufhalten. Es hatte also keinen Sinn. Außerdem war sie ja auch ein winziges bisschen neugierig. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Aber nur wenn du mir morgen alles erzählst!" Der Rotschopf sprang auf und drückte Hermine an sich. „Du bist die Beste. Ehrlich! Einfach die Beste! Danke." Sie gab ihr noch einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und stürmte dann aus der großen Halle. Lächelnd blickte Hermine ihr nach.

Am Abend machte sich Hermine also auf, um in den Gängen der Schule für Ruhe und Ordnung zu sorgen. In den vergangenen zwei Wochen, in denen Sie bereits ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen trug, hatte sie bereits herausgefunden, dass es jeden Abend Schüler gab, die nach Sperrschluss noch herumliefen. Entweder heckten sie neue Streiche aus, bewiesen sich bei irgendwelchen Mutproben oder man fand sie knutschend in einem leeren Klassenraum. Normalerweise war Hermine mit diesen Herumtreibern gnädig. Schließlich war sie mit ihren Freunden mehr als nur ein paar mal nachts im Schloss herumgeschlichen und konnte daher die jüngeren Schüler verstehen. Erwischte sie einen jedoch zu häufiger, so hatte sie keine Hemmungen mehr, ihm Punkte abzuziehen und manchmal auch Strafarbeiten zu verteilen. Und heute würde sie für Ginny sowieso beide Augen zu drücken.

Leise vor sich hin summend schlenderte die Gryffindor später am Abend am Astronomieturm vorbei. Sie konnte leises Lachen von oben hören. Neugierig blieb sie stehen. Was die beiden da wohl gerade trieben? Hermine errötete, als ihre Fantasie ihr Bilder von ineinander verschlungenen Körpern vor Augen hielt. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf, so dass ihre braunen Locken wippten. Zielstrebig ging sie weiter und versuchte, nicht mehr an ihre beiden Mitschüler zu denken. Sie würde jetzt noch in die Bibliothek schauen und dann ihren Rundgang beenden.

Mit diesem Vorsatz bog sie um die nächste Ecke und landete prompt auf ihrem Hintern. Sie war in jemanden hinein gelaufen. Aufgebracht blickte sie auf, um den Übeltäter zurecht zu stutzen. Was sie sah ließ sie noch wütender werden. Ein überheblich grinsender Draco Malfoy stand über ihr und strahlte ihr mit seinem Zauberstab mitten ins Gesicht. Mit einem Satz war die Schulsprecherin wieder auf den Beinen und funkelte ihren gegenüber zornig an. „Was machst du hier? Das hier ist mein Gebiet!" schnaubte sie ihn an und hob ihren Zauberstab auf, der ihr bei dem Sturz aus der Hand gefallen war. Malfoy lachte gehässig auf. „Da hat unsere Ms. Perfect aber wohl was verwechselt. Heute bin ich hier dran. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass DU diesen Plan so aufgestellt hast?"

Im ersten Moment wusste Hermine nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Dann ging sie in Gedanken den von ihr aufgestellten Plan durch und schluckte schwer. Der Slytherin hatte tatsächlich recht. '_Verdammt' _dachte das Mädchen und seufzte. Als Ginny ihr von ihrem nächtlichen Treffen erzählt hatte, war Hermine automatisch davon ausgegangen, dass sie heute mit dem Astronomieturm dran wäre und somit ihre Freundin schützen könnte. Ginny! Hermine erbleichte einen Moment lang. Sie musste Malfoy von seine Route abhalten! Sonst würde es für alle Beteiligten ziemlich unangenehm werden. „Tatsächlich. Du hast recht. Ich weiß nicht, was heute mit mir los ist." Das Mädchen setzte ihr süßestes Lächeln auf. „Jetzt war ich allerdings schon im Astronomieturm. Könntest du dann vielleicht für mich die Bibliothek übernehmen? Dann gehe ich noch einmal durch die Gänge im ersten Stock."

Draco blickte sie misstrauisch an. Warum war sie auf einmal so verdammt freundlich? Immer wenn sie sich in den letzten beiden Wochen begegnet waren, hatte die Gryffindor ihn zwar höflich und zurückhalten behandelt, war jedoch niemals freundlich dabei gewesen. „Ist schon in Ordnung Granger. Ich beende meinen Rundgang, so wie es auf dem Plan steht. Dazu gehört nun mal auch der Astronomieturm. Doppelt, hält bekanntlich besser." sagte er daher und wollte an ihr vorbei gehen. Der Lockenkopf stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn hin. „Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?" Jetzt musste Draco wieder lachen. „Vertrauen? Nein, nicht wirklich Granger. Würdest DU denn MEINER Aussage vertrauen?" Mit einem Grinsen beobachtete der blonde Junge wie das Mädchen vor ihm ihn zornig anfunkelte. Kurz hatte er so etwas wie Panik in ihren Augen auflodern sehen. Irgendetwas oder besser gesagt irgendjemanden deckte sie. Und dieser jemand hielt sich im Astronomieturm auf. Seine Mitschüler hielten ihn vielleicht nicht gerade für den Hellsten, aber er erkannte eindeutig, wenn ihm jemand etwas vormachen wollte. Und das war bei Granger eindeutig der Fall. „Natürlich würde ich das. Schließlich bist du ebenfalls Schulsprecher. Und Schulsprecher sollten sich in dieser Hinsicht wohl gegenseitig vertrauen." Es war fast schon erbärmlich, wie sie sich herausreden wollte. „Granger, ich habe keine Lust auf diese Diskussion. Ich werde jetzt meinen Rundgang beenden und dann endlich ins Bett gehen. Viel Spaß in der Bibliothek." Mit diesen Worten schob er sie beiseite und ging weiter Richtung Astronomieturm.

Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass er kaum drei Schritte gelaufen war, als die Gryffindor schon wieder vor ihm stand. „Malfoy, ich glaube nicht, dass du jetzt dort hoch gehen solltest." Überrascht blieb Draco stehen. Sie hatte also ihre Taktik geändert. Was hatte sie jetzt wieder vor? Als Antwort schenkte er ihr nur eine hoch gezogene Braue und einen ungläubigen Blick. „Als ich vorhin dort oben war... da... ich habe zwei Hauselfen dort oben entdeckt! Sie schienen nicht gestört werden zu wollen." An ihrem Gesicht konnte der Slytherin erkennen, dass sie sich selbst für diese dumme Ausrede in den Hintern treten wollte. Irgendwie war das fast schon wieder süß. Sie stand da vor ihm, gut einen Kopf kleiner als er, und versuchte ihn mit allen Mitteln vom Turm fern zu halten. Vielleicht war es ja Potter, den sie dort oben schützen wollte. Ja, das würde passen. Schließlich hielt das goldene Trio doch immer zusammen.

„Granger, du stiehlst mir Zeit. Wer ist dort oben? An die Geschichte mit den Hauselfen glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht." Tatsächlich tat sie das nicht. Es war nur das erste was ihr eingefallen war. Natürlich war diese Ausrede einfach nur schlecht. Aber niemals würde sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Allerdings hatte er sie ertappt. Er wusste, dass dort oben jemand war, den sie decken wollte. Und jetzt spielte er mit ihr. Es schien ihm sogar Spaß zu machen, seinem Grinsen nach zu urteilen. Mit einem Seufzer gab sie auf. „Bitte Malfoy. Geh nicht hoch." Es half alles nichts. Sie musste für ihre beste Freundin diesen blonden Slytherin anbetteln. Es war so... erniedrigend.

„Wenn du mir sagst wer dort oben ist, überlege ich es mir." Oh je, dieses Spielchen machte ihm Spaß. Hermine brodelte innerlich vor Zorn. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen" murmelte sie und blickte dem Blonden direkt in die Augen. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie dies noch nie bewusst getan hatte. Seine Augen waren grau mit einem leichten Blaustich. Sie hätte sich jetzt gerne gesagt, dass diese Augen auch das einzig attraktive an diesem Jungen wären. Aber das stimmte leider nicht. Seit sie enger mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten musste war ihr bereits mehrmals aufgefallen, zu was für einem hübschen jungen Mann er sich in den letzten Jahren entwickelt hatte. Sein Gesicht hatte markante Gesichtszüge erhalten, seine Statur war nicht mehr die eines Jungen, sondern eines kräftigen Mannes und dann waren da jetzt diese Augen. Sie passten einfach hervorragend zu ihm. Als Hermine bewusst wurde, dass sie ihren Gegenüber regelrecht anstarrte räusperte sie sich verlegen und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre trockenen Lippen. „Kannst du nicht einfach weiter gehen und diese Sache hier für heute vergessen?" fragte sie vorsichtig und wagte es nicht mehr in seine hypnotisierenden Augen zu blicken.

„Oh doch, das könnte ich wohl" sagte Malfoy plötzlich und grinste sie weiterhin an. Hoffnungsvoll blickte die Schulsprecherin auf. „Allerdings wird dich das wohl etwas kosten. Schließlich vernachlässige ich für dich meine Pflicht." So schnell die Hoffnung in ihr aufgekeimt war, so schnell verschwand sie auch wieder. Natürlich! War ja klar, dass ein Slytherin nichts umsonst machte. Verdammt! Ginny würde ihr einiges dafür schulden. „Was willst du Malfoy?" fragte sie geschäftlich.

Der junge Mann sah so aus, als würde er sich gerade die gemeinsten Sachen in seinem Kopf überlegen und davon das schlimmste für sie auswählen. Doch schließlich schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Ich werde mir noch etwas überlegen und es dir dann mitteilen." „Wie bitte? Du spinnst ja wohl. Ich lasse mich doch nicht auf etwas ein, wovon ich gar nicht weiß, was es überhaupt ist." „Feige Granger?" Wütend funkelte Hermine ihn an. Sie wusste genau, dass er mit ihr spielte. Das tat er schon die ganze Zeit. Seine Augen, die sie vorhin noch heimlich bewundert hatte, schienen sie nun auszulachen. Allerdings konnte sie es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, feige genannt zu werden. Diesem arroganten Kerl würde sie zeigen, was eine Gryffindor war! „Na schön Malfoy. Überleg dir in Ruhe eine Gemeinheit." Oh ja, Ginny würde ihr als Dank die Füße küssen müssen. Hoffentlich war es ihre Nacht mit Seamus wenigstens wert. „Hättest du jetzt bitte die Güte und würdest auf direktem Weg in die Bibliothek verschwinden?" Mit einem Lachen drehte Malfoy sich um und ging gemütlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Hermine warf der Treppe zum Turm hinauf noch einen Blick zu, bevor auch sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihren Räumen machte. Für diese Nacht hatte sie wirklich genug Aufregung gehabt. Sollten die Teenager in den Gängen doch weiter herumknutschen. Ihr war es für heute egal.

So das war der erste Streich.

Ich bin fleißig ab schreiben und hoffe, dass ich bald das zweite Kapitel posten kann.

Bis dahin möchte ich natürlich wissen, ob es euch gefällt? Bitte bitte bitte gebt mir ein paar Reviews, damit ich weiß, ob der Weg gut ist ;-)

Dann schon mal schöne Ostern.

Eure

Tawiga


End file.
